Crimson Blood
by StarryEyedAidou
Summary: What happens when Aidou annoys Yuuki for the last time. When a change come sinto his heart. Ohh the suspension. You'll have to read to find out. No lemon. Aidou & Yuuki
1. Crimson Blood

Thanks for reading ^u^

_**Yuuki's POV**_

_My eyes slowly opened to meet with Yori's fudge chocolate eyes, she was speaking but no sound came out, well to me anyway I was still half asleep. I turned on my side I felt my insides churn like clogs. Suddenly everything became real I could here her speaking in her sound tone but it had a hint of concern inside. My sight became clearer, I blinked to see the clock it was 7:13 am. I WAS LATE. I sat bolt upright. Yori staggered back a few paces out of shock. I noticed Yori was in her uniform already_. Awwwh no why does this always happen to me_ I thought. Note to self go to bed earlier ^u^ _

_I dragged myself outta bed to find that my clothes had gone missing, I tried to find Yori to ask her but I couldn't she must've gone already I had another quick glance at the clock _ohh no it's even later_! I thought. I started to panic another detention I started fancily throwing clothes out of draws to find my uniform. _

_10 minutes later_

_Still no clothes!_

_I felt a cool wind come through the window, I didn't look up it's probably the lock playing up again. I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I immediately turned around to meet with the eyes of the blond noble. Aidou-Senpai. I stared into his cerulean eyes._

_**Aidou's POV**_

_I almost had a laughing fit when I stole Yuuki's uniform. I was just watching her from her bedroom window seeing her rip draws out, throw clothes everywhere. When I silently crept towards her I almost slipped on some clothes. I slightly touched her shoulder with my hand. She immediately turned around and glared at me. _

_I smirked. She glared still. I produced her uniform from behind my back. A look of pure hatred came upon her face. I chuckled. Before she could grab it I pulled it higher._

_**Yuuki's POV**_

_I can't believe Aidou-Senpai stole my clothes did he want a face full of attitude. I made a grab for them but he moved his hands to quick. I glared at him. He chuckled like a little kid. I went on tip toes soo I'd be his height. _

_I slowly trailed my finger up from his stomach to his lips making him quietly whimper. A small smile played on my lips. His breathing started to get hitched. He had a look of shock/surprise on his face, frankly I was shocked/surprised myself I never knew I had it in me. To seduce a vampire who was a noble and such a noble as Aidou-Senpai, when he was a sexy/seductive one._

_He suddenly threw me against the wall with a demonic look in his now crimson eyes as doing so I cut my wrist and hands. I started to slide down the wall. Leaving behind small trail of blood from my aching head. My butt hit the bottom, my back was throbbing from being thrown; and a power switch was digging into my spine. I looked up at him with teary eyes, I suddenly burst into tears. _

_A look of shock and fear was on his face and in his cerulean eyes. In a blink of an eye he was in front of me, he had dropped my now crumpled uniform amongst the other clothes._

_I wiped away my tears but they kept on coming. My blood had started to stain the oak floor boards; also my light purple nightgown. Aidou just stared at me unwilling to say anything. At the thought of him leaving I burst into tears again._

_**Aidou's POV**_

_I began to say "_I-I-I'm S-Sorry, Yuuki, I-I I didn't mean to, I don't know what came over me, I'm so sorry, Please forg-" _She cut me off by saying _"What forgive you? How could I ever forgive you, you just slammed me into a wall!"_ She turned away from me and started to lick the blood off her hands and wrists. I turned her back round making her stop. I picked up one of the bleeding arms and seductively said _"Let me"_ I slowly started kissing up and down it slightly sucking at the skin. Doing so making a small groan escape her lips I chuckled into her skin still sucking. _

_I could feel her shiver each time I did so, her heart was racing. I could feel it in her pulses in her wrist. I slowly reached the cut on her wrist; it was bleeding quite a lot. My tongue danced around the cut, I sucked to lightly suck the excess blood off. I licked it clean; it slowly started to heal up but not fully. I smiled. I looked into her chestnut eyes and smiled my eyes said it all they were saying sorry. I continued on the rest of the cuts. I helped her onto her feet I put my hands at her hips to steady her. She looked down to the floor and her night gown. The floor was stained with her blood and so was her purplish nightgown._

_**Yuuki's POV**_

_He embraced me into a deep hug I think it meant he has truly sorry. I looked into his cerulean eyes still in the hug. I looked back down into his chest, I started to smile, I smelt him, he smelt of lovely lavender, my favourite. I thought how could he do this be so nice then turn like a demon then become a angel. It puzzled me. He stared down at me then did a cheesy grin. _

_I giggled because he was his ol self again! And i liked it that gave me my clothes to get changed he waited outfit my room. I stared at the clock while getting dressed. It was 3:16pm Oh crap I thought, never mind though. I chucked my blood soaked night gown into my washing basket. Just i finished dressing Aidou Stormed in screaming fan girls HELLPPPP!!!!. I satarted to have a laughing fit he looked soo funny he couched behind me. I just stood bolt upright because i didn't know what else to do. Loads of fangirls went pass the door only one noticed it was open and peered through my heart rate raced upwards._

_Because Aidou hid soo well she just said hi and put a hand up i did the same. She went on running after the other girls. I left out a huge sigh. Aidou did the same. Then ran to the window and turned jut before e jumped and said Thanks Yuuki._

**Like it Hate it?? REVIEW IT!!! It seriously means alot to me if you review this. Give me tips on how to improve please. This is only my 2nd story so sowwie if it isn't any good justtell me and i'll try and improve. ^u^**


	2. Consequences

**~Sorry for spelling mistakes I was Writing this at 11pm so I wasn't really playing attention to spelling. Sorry~**

**Chapter 2**

**Yuuki's POV**

It was all gone in a matter of seconds, I ran to the window almost tripping up on my uniform. I saw him run away to the moon dorms in a matter of minutes; it seemed like hours that I was watching him when really it was only about 2 minutes.

Yori came in about 10 minutes later; she asked why I wasn't in class. I tried to explain to her that Aidou-Senpai had stolen my uniform so I couldn't go. She didn't believe me and I don't blame her if she had said it to me I probably wouldn't believe it either.

Yori saw my blood stained nightgown a puzzled look came upon her face.

**Yori's POV**

When I came into my dorm (which is Yuuki's as well) I was kind of annoyed that she didn't turn up to class even though I woke her up on time. She told me all about her day with Aidou I just thought she was making it up. Of course it can't be true. I hate it when she lies to me, I mean we're best friends we shouldn't keep secrets.

I then saw her beautiful light purple nightgown in her washing basket, it was soaked in blood. I staggered back and put my hand over my mouth. I felt like I was going to throw up. It was sick. I'm guessing I had a look of shock or surprise on my face.

Before I couldn't say a word Yuuki came over to me in her pale pink sweater and pleated denim skirt and hugged me. I just stood there letting her hug me. I thought I was turning green, she came away from the hug and smiled at me and said _"Now do you believe me"_ I nodded. A blank look came over my face.

**Aidou's POV**

Once I'd got out of the window I started to run before the fan girls could catch up with me they can be so annoying some times. Once I'd got to the Moon Dorms I fell on the floor out of breath. I felt the presence of the rest of my dorm mates; I looked up to find them all at the stairs except Kaname. _Phew that's lucky_ I thought I don't want another slap.

They all descended at once like vultures; it was quite creepy. I stood up but my legs felt weak so I leant against the door. They were all in front of me in a blink of an eye. My eyes widened, they all opened their mouths and started screaming questions at me. Once they were done which took quite a while. I tried to remember the questions and answered them

"_Yes I know I'm home late"_

"_Yep it was Yuuki's blood"_

"_I stole Yuuki's uniform"_

"_I know, we had a fight!"_

"_Does it really matter?"_

They all shouted YES!

Eventually I had to explain the whole thing to them; they just wouldn't let me off. After I had finished I just looked at them disappointed I worked my way through them it was quite tough. Rima grabbed my arm just before I got out. I looked round at her over my shoulder she looked soulfully into my eyes and said _"You shouldn't have done that" _I believed her I shouldn't I felt guilt and I just wanted to sulk in my room. My feet felt heavier every time I stepped getting up the stairs was almost impossible. I just felt like lying down there and then.

When I got to my room I ran to my bed forgetting all my pain. I hoped up onto my light aqua marine coloured sheets. Once I was on I climbed to the each and looked down under my bed to find my teddy bear I had, had since I was young. I finally found it, picked it up. It was a creamy coloured bear with dark brown spots although half his head had come off and there were countless patchworks on him, I had named him Tony.

I cuddled him and just thought about Yuuki, Kaname, Fan girls, My Hair, My eyes, my charm basically everything.

**Yuuki's POV**

When Yori saw my nightgown I went over to her and hugged her and said _"now do you believe me" _all she did was nod but she couldn't really do anything else.

I think she understands now. I showed her the blood stain floor which I had covered over with a rug, she didn't seem surprised anymore she just nodded again. Some while later she said she had to go because she was meeting Zero. Yori and Zero were going out I felt happy for Zero and Yori, but I always thought I would be the one that ended up with Zero, because we have a close relationship. I guess he didn't really want to ruin it.

I helped her pick out a outfit, she eventually chose a light blue tank top and denim jacket, a pleated black skirt, and some dolly flats. I quite liked how she dressed normally it showed she didn't care what anyone else thought she just went with what she thought looked nice. I looked up to her in that way.

I felt lonely after she had gone. I was stuck in a room with nothing to do, I suppose I could go in the shower, spend some time that way.

I decided to go in the shower. I hoped in. I turned the knob for the water to it came out almost freezing I backed against the wall to protect my self from the powerful blows of cold water it was attacking me with. I reached towards the heat knob but first I would have to get through the freezing water. I did it as quick as I could. I flinched when the freezing water hit my arm. A small whimper came out of my mouth. I finally turned the knob but a consequence was that my right arm was now numb.

The heat poured out and I immediately went underneath it. It felt like I was unworthy of this heat that was coming, but I didn't mind. I picked up the shampoo bottle it was almost empty! I would have to go to town soon to get some more, Yori's been using it. I wondered why her hair smelt like passion fruit when I hugged her before. Yori's shampoo must've run out, I peered outside the shower curtain to see a empty bottle of strawberry shampoo in the bin.

I giggled a bit. Then started applying the shampoo I massaged it into the roots and everywhere. I brushed it through then washed it off. I started on the continuer, it was a strawberry one. I smiled this one was the best. I started massaging it in. I brushed it through again. Making sure there were no knots. I washed it off then relaxed in the bath.

When I eventually got out it had been the best bit of an hour. I grabbed 2 towels, pink and yellow. I grabbed the large yellow one and wrapped it around my body then the medium pink around my hair.

As I dried off I picked which nightgown to wear as I finished drying off Yori came in and said _"Hey, sorry I'm a bit late Zero made me stay longer then I really wanted". _As we changed into our nightgowns we discussed boys; Night class boys and Day glass boys (basically Zero).

We carried on the convocation until Yori fell asleep when we got to Aidou. So I decided to go to sleep to. I set my alarm clock to make sure I got up in time. I check on last time that I had my uniform. Just to make sure.

After that I fell asleep…

**Aidou's POV**

I awoke to the sound of the school bell, it startled me. I got dressed ready for my class. I had english, my worst subject. I heard that only Zero was doing night watch this evening. I didn't feel right with just Zero, he was boring. I wanted tyo see the kawaii Yuuki. I know he thought I'll seek out of class and go see her. I'm sure shes asleep, but she won't mind to see the charming blond noble. Again.

I cut class easy, I just said I needn't top go to the toilet, I never came back. Simple.

As I walked over to the Sun Dorms I admired the peace and quiet of the night, the glittering stars in the sky, the light breeze in the air. As I was not looking where I was going I bumped into a Zero who was on watch. He gave me a lecture about how I should be in class. I replyed that I needed to go to thew toilet. He painstakingly explained that the toilets were back behind me. "_Ahh" _Isaid outloud _"Well I don't like those toilets there gross". _Zero asked what was wrong with those toilets I just shrugged.

I'd had enough of Zero wasting my time I froze his legs and arms. It was quite funny. I continued to walk on to the Sun Dorms to see her. I thought out in my head whether to go through the bulding or through the window. Window i said outloud. Much easier. I climbed the wall of Yuuki's room. once i got to the window i noticed another girl in her room she had ginger short hair. I thought she was quite kawaii. No No I'm here for yuuki. I guess Yuuki is a light sleeper because she got up and let me in without a word, still half asleep.

I smiled at her unawareness. She went back to bed and patted the space next to her. She turned away leaning into the wall. Yuuki almost immediantly fell asleep I guess she was that tired. Before I went to lay next to Yuuki I shut the window, I didn't want her friend to wake up. I climbed in next to Yuuki, she was warm and she smelt of Strawberry's and passion fruits. It was a lush smell both of them mixed together

I fell asleep next her...

**Like it, Love it, Hate it, Whatever, Review it. ^w^ I'd REALLY appriate it ^u^ It only takes seconds ;) it doesn't have to be long just Review ;)**

**Hope you like the next Chapter**

**x0 Catherine 0x**


	3. Caring Kinds

**_Okayy So sorry about this rally sorru, it's really bad ^^' basically all yuuki XD_**

_Yuuki's POV_

_As I awoke I notice there was a head shape in my other pillow, I never use that pillow… There was also some blonde hair puzzled by this I had a little panic attack in my head, freaking out just a little._

_The window was open, the lace white curtains swaying in the breeze. A chilly breeze swept across the room, I immediately hugged myself to stay warm. As I slowly climbed out of bed, my eyes became accustomed to the sun; it was shining so brightly today. I slowly plodded over to the window to shut it I rubbed my eye as I plodded to truly wake me up._

_I pulled the window back in, _Ahh nice and warm _I thought. Once I slammed the window shut (it was very rusty) Yori woke up with a shock. I quickly scurried over to her to comfort her and say I was sorry for slamming the window._

_It was only 4:00am I stretched and plodded back to bed, tired as hell. When I climbed into bed I heard the faint snore of my best friend Yori, I started to smile, she always falls asleep quickly._

_I stretched one more time before flopping back onto my back; I turned on my side to face the wall to sleep. I patted the wall it was a habit of mine before I go to sleep I pat the wall. It was a struggle to keep my eyes open I don't know why I was even trying to stay up. Eventually I fell asleep with the closing of my eyes._

_When I awoke for the second time I heard the familiar sound of my annoying alarm clock, I dragged myself out of my warm cozy bed with an angry grunt. As per usual Yori was already dressed and stopped my alarm clock for me a sweet smile on her face as usual._

_I waved my hands in the air trying to awake myself more, obviously it wasn't really helping but it felt right._

_I randomly crawled across the floor to my drawer; I fished out my underwear, tie, socks, skirt, and shirt. I rushed into the bathroom to get changed and have a shower. It was just a quick shower I didn't have all day. A quick shampoo, continuer and washed it all out. I dried off in the bathroom, brushed my teeth and got changed. _

_I looked in my accessories box and found 2 flower hair clips I hadn't worn before and slided them in. They were yellow and red matched quite well. _

_Yori was waiting for me on her bed when I got out of the bathroom. She immediately noticed I had put on her flower clips and started to shout at my why. I blushed and said sorry and asked if I could use them for the day. With a sigh she nodded._

_I smiled and she smiled back. I looked at my watch to see the time and screamed at her that we had to go! She picked up her books as did I; we rushed out of our room. Almost falling down the stairs and breaking our necks. I pushed the door and banged into it since it was a pull. Yori pulled it open for me while I walked out holding my head in utter pain. I felt tears in my eyes but fought them back by blinking._

_As I saw Yori rush ahead of me I ran after her dropping one of my textbooks. I swung round to see someone picking it up my vision was still blurry. It took me sometime to realize that it was Aidou-Senpai my eyes went huge. I blinked. I watched him walk towards me and embrace me in a strong hug; it took me some time to realize that he was giving me a hug. I began to struggle but he tightened his grip on my._

_He began to speak when I screamed, he sighed, I continued to struggle. I began to whimper so he covered my mouth with his strong hand. I bite him, he did not taste nice. He immediately let go to hold his hand close to his chest and glare at me._

_I took this moment to run for my classroom I just knew that the bell would go for pupils to be in class any minute._

_Before I knew it Aidou-Senpai was in front of me with my physics textbook held proudly in his hand. I growled and he smirked at my reaction. He slowly started to walk towards me again. _Damn he was good at this _I thought _ughh I have physics next and I NEED that textbook._ It's like he knew what I was thinking as his smirk became much bigger. When he finally got to me he started to say in a sexy deep voice _"Aren't you missing something Yuuki, What do you have next hmm?"

_I sighed and grumbled _"I have physics"

_He sarcastically said _"Oh no, wait a second isn't this your physics textbook?" _He smirked _"Oh yes it is and wait you need this don't you, you'll have to reach for it". _He put his hand up with the_ _textbook in it high above his head and much higher than my head and said_ "Reach"

_I growled at his evilness I started to jump waving my hands in the air in some hope that I might get it. No such luck. I just shouted at him _"Give it back Aidou-Senpai". _He smirked and childishly_ _said _"no".

_I turned away from him, I heard him sigh at that I swung round and grabbed my textbook since he had put his hand down. I ran as fast as I could, _I bet Yori's wondering where I am _I thought._

_I turned round still running and saw Aidou turn around to smile at me and wave. I grinned._

_I rushed to my classroom I ran in just as the bell for the pupils to be in class went. Phew I thought. My teacher glared at me and grumbled _"Cross Yuuki, for once your on time, for once, just be a bit earlier next time ok?" _I nodded and took my seat next to Yori I looked over my shoulder to see that zero wasn't there. I sighed and put my textbook on my table with my exercise book. _

_As my lesson carried on I wondered about Aidou. My teacher burst my bubble with a question about physics, luckily it was quite an easy one and I knew the answer. _

_I proudly answered the question with a smirk on my face to show him I was paying attention I even stood up. Once he nodded I said down and carried on wondering about Aidou. _

_I looked out of the window to see the pretty blossom trees in flower, the blossoms floated down to the floor where they would decay. It was beautiful. The sun was sunny and I heard the faint sound of the bird singing, I smiled at the thought of all of them singing in the blossom trees. _

_Suddenly the bell for break went, I leaped up in success that I'd survived another boring physics lesson I smiled at Yori and she smiled back._

_I stepped slowly down the steps taking care not to fall; I'd fallen before and almost broken my neck. I sighed as everyone behind started to get annoyed at my slow stepping so I started to speed up as per usual. Once I had gotten down to the bottom I looked for Yori. I sighed in disbelief she was at the back again carefully stepping down, as usual, it was kinda sweet in a way her hair swaying in the wind from the open window. _

_I took out the clips from my hair and gave them to Yori once she'd gotten to the bottom. She smiled a cute little smile. _"They don't suit me anyway"_. We walked away chatting about normal things like boys, school, nature etc. _

_We stopped in our tracks when we got out of the classroom, we saw zero walking over to us. I sighed he was probably going to have a go at me, when I saw him stop in his tracks since he'd just been frozen. Luckily no one was around to see, phew. Me and Yori took a few steps back and looked around to see who it was, well obviously it was Aidou-Senpai but we couldn't see him._

_A loud thud came from our right we immediately swung round to see Aidou-Senpai lying on the floor. We giggled and ran over, he was so dazed, I started to click my fingers in front of him to try and get him back._

_When Yori wasn't looking I swear I saw Aidou-Senpai wink at me._

_After about 3 minutes Aidou came around and we both had to help him to get up since he was quite hefty. He thanked us and asked to speak to me in private, Yori sighed and said goodbye. _

_Me and Aidou started to walk and he started talking as we were getting further away from frozen Zero. I said _"Uhh Aidou-Senpai… what about Zero?" _He grunted and unfroze him. I smiled at him as he did so, basically as a thank you. _

_We walked into the woods and sat down on a fallen tree, he started to hold my hands, to be honest they were starting to get a little bit sweaty, gross. My throat went dry and my voice went all crackly I started to become really really nervous. I took a few deep breaths while he was staring at a little bird that was singing, sweetly. _

_Aidou gracefully said _"So how you feeling?"

_I grinned and said _"Much better since you're here, damn that was such a cheesy line, what about you?"

_He laughed at me and said_ "Yeah, yeah I'm fine thanks and by the way I could so totally say the same thing!" _he winked at me and I grinned. He flipped his hair and I giggled I reached out and touched it _Damn, it was as soft as that other girl described when she touched it_ I thought. _

_He smiled at me and held my face with his strong pale hand. I leaned into it feeling the strong grip he held around my face. He suddenly asked me if I wanted to sit on his lap I sighed and agreed. I hopped onto his lap, I swear I could feel something but I blocked it out of my mind, it didn't matter to be honest, so what if he has feelings for me. _

_He began to speak _"You know, I really like you Yuuki. No really I do, and I want us to be maybe more than friends… are you okay with that, or do you not what that because y'know I completely understand."

_I was totally startled and didn't know what to say, I stayed quite for about 30 seconds with small scratchy gasps in between breathes._

_I finally began to speak when he kissed me. I stayed still for a moment or two then started to kiss back when he pulled away, when our lips retreated back to our own faces, I exhaled. _

_I said _"Well I was going to say, I felt the same way for you and I would really want us to be more then friends y'know"

_He grinned and kissed me again, passionately… _

_**Go on review, it seriously means alot to me, so gooo noww!**_


End file.
